


Be With Me. A TROS re-telling.

by Tampadam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tampadam/pseuds/Tampadam
Summary: Kylo Ren ascended the FIRST ORDER throne after treacherous scavenger Rey of Jakku murdered Supreme Leader Snoke.After the Battle of Crait, the remaining RESISTANCE fighters led by GENERAL ORGANA scattered across the galaxy to raise support for their cause and gather more troops.Rey, the last JEDI, has gone into hiding and hasn't been seen for over a year. There is a bounty on her head, but she must be caught alive on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's orders.More and more worlds submit to the rule of the First Order after the destruction of the NEW REPUBLIC. Following Rey's disappearance, all hope for the Resistance seems lost….
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Starting my first fic, as TROS was a mess and needs fixing. Planning on 10 Chapters.

Kylo Ren ascended the FIRST ORDER throne after treacherous scavenger Rey of Jakku murdered Supreme Leader Snoke.

After the Battle of Crait, the remaining RESISTANCE fighters led by GENERAL ORGANA scattered across the galaxy to raise support for their cause and gather more troops.

Rey, the last JEDI, has gone into hiding and hasn't been seen for over a year. There is a bounty on her head, but she must be caught alive on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's orders.

More and more worlds submit to the rule of the First Order after the destruction of the NEW REPUBLIC. Following Rey's disappearance, all hope for the Resistance seems lost….


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’ - Rey looked unconvinced.

‘Well and who else can help? General Organa went off-world to speak to the Clans, she will be gone for weeks, and we can’t sit around and wait any longer… people think you died. Or worse - deserted the fight!’ - Finn was quite convincing when he wanted to be. He found her on this Maker-forsaken hole of a planet after quite a bit of to and fro with Leia, who tried to keep her location on need-to-know basis. Rey was starting to wish Finn hadn’t needed to know.

‘You do realise that my face is plastered across all bulletins on every single core planet, and very safely in the pucks of every bounty hunter alive, right? And I don’t even have a working lightsaber…’ Rey was trying to get him to see reason through her own frustration.

‘And don’t you think Maz will be able to help with that? Didn’t she give it to you in the first place?’ Finn saw he was winning that particular argument.

‘As far as I remember, she gave it to you, too!’ Rey smiled and Finn knew she agreed before she even spoke up.

‘I will go to see her, but I’m going alone. I won’t endanger you or Chewie.’

‘Well, that’s out of the question, Miss Jedi!’ Poe Dameron appeared from thin air and Rey rolled her eyes.

‘Commander Dameron. It would seem that where Finn goes, you follow!’.

Poe tried to appear official. ‘You are our last hope, the last Jedi in the galaxy, etc. General Organa made me promise that I will keep you safe while she is away, and I very much intend to.’

The ‘Miss Jedi’ moniker was Poe trying to be funny, she knew, but it annoyed her all the same. Because what Jedi was she - no lightsaber, no master, hardly any training bar few old Jedi texts, translated by a near ancient 3PO unit. She had been sure she would be able to repair the sabre with enough patience and tinkering. Not even as a Jedi, which she wasn’t, really, but as a scavenger and a mechanic. It’s been over a year since it was destroyed and so far Anakin’s sabre remained unresponsive to her fixing attempts.

Rey was running out of ideas and visiting Maz seemed like a good option, even if it was just to stick her head out of this self-imposed exile. Well, not quite self-imposed, was it. Kylo Ren, or rather the ever-so-gracious Supreme Leader and his lies made sure she was not a welcome sight in any corner of the galaxy. Rey turned around and realised that in her annoyance she had stormed off towards the Falcon, leaving rather confused Finn and Poe behind.

‘Come on then, are we going or not?!’ She shouted.


	3. Maz

The watering hole on Takodana that belonged to Maz Kanata has been called many names in the past 800 years. People said that it has been going on for much longer than that, but no one kept track. Not many species lived this long, and given the occupation of most of the patrons… well, the life expectancy was on a shorter side. As a result, Maz’s place was both legendary and familiar - frequented by a rare few regulars and many of those who claimed to be. Maz knew them all by name and reputation, and everyone knew her as the Pirate Queen. Plus her ale was pretty good for this part of the system.

Maz run a tight ship. No politics were allowed at her tables, no conflicts allowed on the planet. People from all walks of life, clans and cartels were grateful to have one place where they could relax, exchange information and do business without the fear of getting killed. That is not to say the tensions did not run high after a few drinks, but they were usually resolved off-world out of respect for the rules. Through the galactic wars of the past 100 years, noone has ever dared to bring the war to Maz Kanata. 

Until the First Order attack, her castle stood untouched in the rich woods of Takodana. Maz has been long rumored to be a friend to the Republic and the New Republic after that. She rarely openly discussed her alliances and a fair few of those who tried to uncover some of her past ended up mysteriously missing. Now, Maz served ale in her ruins. The galactic underworld could not believe that Kylo Ren got away with it. 

What was known about Maz was her long-standing friendship with General Leia Organa. In the past 50 years, in what must have seemed like a blip to her, she had to see her friend publicly mourn a lost homeworld, a lost son, a missing brother, a broken marriage and a struggling democracy. With strong ties to the Resistance, the murmurs of Maz’s planned revenge on the First Order were rampant. 

Today was no different. With a mixture of bounty hunters, spice runners and informants, Maz’s place was buzzing with gossip. 

‘Did you hear that the First Order took over Naboo? Nothing is sacred anymore I tell you…’

‘And did you hear they are rounding up the Hosnian system refugees in the camps on the moons of Endor? They say it’s to give them a new home under the rightful rule but I reckon it’s to keep them away from the Resistance….’

‘What happened to the Resistance anyway?’

‘Well after Crait, Maker knows where they are hiding.’

‘I heard Leia Organa was seen in Cloud City recently… shouldn't she retire already? Whatever she’s doing clearly isn’t working.’

‘I’m just worried they will go back to Empire days and regulate the spice supply routes… my father lost so many credits in those days!’

‘And what about that new Jedi girl?’

‘Oh this one is good. Didn’t you hear? Our dearly beloved Supreme Leader put an astronomical bounty on her head but she’s gone, man! And apparently, he wants her delivered alive. I can only guess what he wants to do with her, ha!’ 

‘Not that he’s been successful so far, mind.’

‘Oi Maz! Are you going to let this baby Vader run you down like this? Look at this place!’ - a Twi’lek at the bar clearly had one too many, to general glee.

‘Ha-ral, how about you help and carry some bricks to earn all that ale you drink here?’ - Maz responded with a sly smile and got back to cleaning glasses. 

She was spending more time behind the bar than rebuilding these days, observing everyone very carefully and listening to all the conversations, her blaster never out of reach. 

In the far corner, a bounty hunter that she recognized as Zorii Bliss was playing with the galaxy’s most common puck of the last few months. The puck was now known as the ‘Jedi Puk’ and it held the contract to capture Rey of Jakku, the infamous slayer of Supreme Leader Snoke. Maz huffed. Rey has been very successful at avoiding capture so far, but with the whole army of bounty hunters at her heels, how long will that last? Of course she trusted Leia, and young Solo wanted Rey alive, but Maz knew many contract killers and they were often reckless. Whatever Ben Solo was playing at, he should have led the search himself, be sure Rey is safe...

Three hooded figures appeared in the doorway, distracting Maz from her train of thought. She adjusted her glasses, hummed, and reached for her blaster. So much for a peaceful evening. 

‘Ha-ral!’ she shouted at the Twi’lek so everyone could hear. ‘How many times do I have to tell you no politics?’ - Everyone’s heads turned towards her, while the three figures tried to melt into the shadows in the far corner of the bar. 

‘If your mother was still alive I would have had a word with her but clearly all your family’s sensibility left with her!’ Maz continue to shout. 

A very confused Ha-ral was watching Maz as she shook her blaster and her fist at him. ‘But Maz, I…’

‘Get out of here and don’t come back!’ Twi’lek has barely avoided a kick in the ass as Maz was seeing him out the door. All attention on them, the crowd laughing and murmuring with amusement. 

Maz looked around the room. ‘I hope this will be a good reminder for all of you. A shot of vara for everyone!’ she announced to cheers from all tables and disappeared behind the bar. 

What everyone missed during the altercation was the three newcomers sneaking into the castle cellar. Once the rowdiness died down and everyone had their shots, Maz quietly followed them down the steps, her blaster at the ready. All three of them stood there, hoods down, looking apologetic.

‘Maz, we…’ Rey started.

‘Spare me.’ Maz interrupted her. 'I had to lose a good customer to distract from you three. You will do better to hide your force signature child. Every half wit with an ounce of sensitivity can feel you from two planets away!' She grumbled. ‘Especially with half of my bar contracted to capture you. What in the Maker’s hands are you doing here anyway? And you two!’ Maz looked at Finn and Poe ‘what were you thinking bringing her here?’

‘General Organa is away meeting Clans, and we thought you could help Rey…’ Finn started.

‘We thought you could help me with this.’ Rey said, taking out the two halves of the Skywalker lightsaber from her bag. 

‘Ah… you should have said so. Very well.’ Maz said quickly. ‘You two - I have people on the landing bay who would want to talk to you. Something about stormtroopers deserting the Order.’ Finn’s eyes lit up. ‘Off you go, I need to speak to our young Jedi alone.’

‘Maz’ Poe couldn’t stop himself. ‘Was that Zorii upstairs?’

Maz looked at him amused. ‘Well well, don’t you have a good memory. Yes it was. And don’t get yourself in any trouble this time. She’s here with the puck.’

Poe looked down and nodded.

With Finn and Poe gone, Maz embraced Rey. ‘It’s so good to see you, child. How is Leia, tell me all.’

‘She’s doing a ground tour of new allies, trying to get more support. We spread gossip about her going to Cloud City, because Lando is involved, but...’ Rey babbled. 

‘That old fox is out of his den again for the Princess, is he?’ Maz’s eyes twinkled with mischief. ‘Han will be turning in his grave, Maker save him. Go on, child.’

‘Leia actually went to Chandrila…’ Rey stopped, unsure how much Maz knew already.

‘Ah...she went home then. I can sense you are restless. What can I do for you, child?’

‘Maz… With Luke gone and Leia away… I tried everything, translated all the Jedi texts I have, but the saber just doesn’t work for me. I don’t know what else to try!’ 

‘Hmm… This saber waited a long time for the right hands. I kept it safe for many years. After his father’s death, Luke didn’t think he was worthy of it anymore. Leia didn’t want to touch it. What little Force training she agreed to have, for her it always represented her lost family. They had always thought it would go to Ben, but after the news broke that Leia was Vader’s daughter… imagine - a grandson of Vader wielding his weapon… Leia decided it would be best if it was lost. So it’s been lost in my coffers. And it doesn’t look like Ben Solo needed the saber to turn to the dark side. But you! Something in you awakened it. I know someone who knows how to fix it, but it’s a long journey to Pasaana. Can young Solo help? Seems like it is broken because of him?’ Maz seemed amused.

‘How… no, I’m not asking  _ him _ for help!’ Rey was indignant. ‘Not ever again, not after he helped me and then turned on me, killed my friends, lied about me to be the Supreme Leader. I will not talk to him again and definitely not about the saber!’

Maz chuckled. ‘Well then. Pasaana it is. You know, I'm surprised he hasn't found you yet... but then he's never far is he, child?’

Rey looked sad. ‘I… haven’t seen him since Crait after Luke… I still feel him close sometimes but the bond we had, it feels like maybe it’s gone.’

Maz’s looked at her curiously - ‘You know, he might just turn up when you least expect it.’

‘Who are we not expecting?’ Finn was nearly glowing with excitement in the low light of Maz’s basement. ‘Because I have about a platoon of ex-stormtroopers for us that we weren’t expecting.’

‘Well then. Time for you all to go, unless you prefer to walk in to the bar upstairs and volunteer your own head to the first debt collector this side of Jakku.’ 

Rey giggled. ‘Thank you Maz. Hope to see you again soon.’

‘You will child, you will.’

  
  
  
  



End file.
